A commercially-available refuse container is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, and includes a pair of handles 1 on opposite sides of the container for holding the lid in the closed position on the container. As shown in FIG. 2, each handle 1 is supported by a shaft 2 (illustrated in phantom lines) extending through a corresponding aperture in a boss 3 formed on the side of the container. Each handle 1 includes a pair of tooth-like projections 4 projecting inwardly from each leg 5 of the handle, and a corresponding groove 6 is formed in the lid immediately above the rim of the lid for receiving the tooth-like projections 4. Each handle 1 also includes a pair of lobes 7 which project inwardly from the base of each leg 5 into a corresponding recess 8 in the side of the container.
Each handle 1 is pivoted downward and away from the lid to release the lid and remove it from the container. The handles 1 are then pivoted upward and toward the lid until the tooth-like projections 4 are seated within the groove 6 and against the rim of the lid to hold the lid in the closed position, as shown in FIG. 2. When the handles 1 are rotated upward into the closed position, each lobe 7 engages the base of the corresponding recess 8 to hold the respective handle in place by friction. A refuse container similar to the container shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,840.
The handles illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 have not been completely successful in preventing animals from gaining access to the interior of the containers. Raccoons, for example, have been able to move the handles 1 out of the way and remove the lid in order to gain access to garbage inside such containers. It is believed that such animals open the handles by pressing or falling against the upper-inside surfaces of the handles, and in turn cause the handles to rotate downward out of the closed position.
Accordingly, a convenient lid-locking mechanism has yet to be provided which can prevent animals, such as raccoons, from removing a lid and gaining access to refuse within a refuse container.